the moonlight and the shadow
by Princess Harmony1
Summary: Based on the story of beauty and the beast and a little bit of bride of discord Sombra has returned... He enslaves the crystal ponies once more and pony-naps Princess Cadence and Prince Shining armour... What will happen? Is He going to be the new king of the crystal empire? Or will a pony princess step in for the freedom of her niece and her nefew? Read to find out...Sombra x Luna
1. Chapter 1

There was a lovely looking night in the Crystal empire. The moon was gleaming through the crystal castle making it sparkle. The night there was peaceful… or seemed to be. Nopony saw a lurking shadow in the castle. Little did the ponies of the empire know what that shadow was planning. Suddenly he found this target. Two ponies were sleeping soundly side by side. It felt weird to be back in the castle of the Crystal Empire. it seemed so… different lurking shadow couldn't really put his hoof on it but the castle really did seem different… It was strange. Moving closer to his target he started to laugh evilly but quietly.

"Sweet revenge is on its way… you will all pay… Muhahaha." He said to himself moving in on his target. 'They won't even know what hit them' the thought as he put his plan into action.

The sun had just raised up high. The ponies of Equestria one by one started to get up and started to do their daily things. Luna was heading to her bedroom. Being the princess of the night she was awake during the night and asleep during the day. She was only awake only if it concerned Equestria. So technically it was late for her. She made her way to her bed in her own room. Her room was VERY different to Celestias' room. On-like Celestia her room was like the night. Her ceiling was a replica of the night sky. The room was painted with a deep night blue colour. She had very few lights in her room. Most of them had come from the ceiling so they looked like stars. She had a carpet like her painted walls. Her bed had blue sheets and so did her pillows'. So it was just like bring in the night sky for her. She was about to doze off when she felt a sharp pain in her body. Something didn't feel right… but what didn't feel right? She felt like she knew what was wrong but she just couldn't put her hoof on it. Suddenly the urge to go tell Celestia took over her. Following her instincts she went to tell Celestia who was sitting on her throne doing what she normally did in the morning. She got a fright when she saw her sister barging through the doors.

"Luna what's wrong? You scared me for a moment." Said Celestia putting her papers and her quill down.

"Crystal empire.. Danger… Sombra…" She said Trying to catch her breath, "Magic… unbalanced!" She gasped still trying to catch air. Celestia went to her sister.

"Try to catch you breath sister… then tell me what is happening." She said in a calm tone. Soon Luna caught her breath.

"I feel that Sombra has returned…" She said in a frightened and deep tone. Celestia gasped and could only say…

"Oh no…"


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight had just had breakfast when spike had run into the room holding a . Her best friend... he kid seemed tobe like a son to her instead os a assistent.

"Twilight... letter... read!" He gasped out all of a sudden.

"Spike calm down... please you're starting to scare me.." Said Twilight

"Okay... read the letter!" He said with a sudden out-burst. Twilight did so but she was takes aback with his sudden out burst. Her eyes narrowed, " what does it say twi?"

"Me and the girls are needed at Canterlot castle at once!"

Celestia and Luna were sitting at their thrones when Twilight and the girls suddenly ran into the room. Each of the girls had their saddlebags on. Each with some food, drinks and the elements of harmony. Well all but Pinkies' whick was filled with cupcakes and her element of harmony

"Princesses we came as quickly as we could!" She said all of a sudden.

"Twilight... i am glad you could come once again... you and your friends." Said Princess Celestia in a calm and stressed tone of voice.

"Princess may i ask... but what's going on?" asked Fluttershy in a shy voice.

"Sombra has broke free again... and he had captured Shining armoure and Cadence." Replied Princess Celestia

"He WHAT NOW?!" Said Twilight.

"Whoa there nilly... y'all gotta take some time... breath in and out now will ya?" Stopped apple jack.

"Okay okay... right... deep breaths... excuse me for a moment... ahem..." Said Twilight wanting to say something but was interrupted.

"Princesses... you might just want to close yer ears for a moment..." warned applejack with a chuckle. The two did so... so did the rest.

"WHY IN THE GREAT NAME OF THE SUN AND MOON WOULD HE DO THAT TO MY BROTHER AND SISTER-IN-LAW! WHAT DID WE DO?" Screamed Twilight. Once that was over she took a deep breath.

"Done now?" Moaned Rainbow-Dash.

"Yes.. sorry for that princesses... please do continue." Said Twilight still taking deep breaths.

"Very well... He said he claims that he took over the crystal empire... and he wants to see you all... alone..." Continued Princess Celestia.

"But why in the great stars would he want to see us? On our own..." Rarity asked confused.

"We do not know... We just hope everything is alright and this is just a very VERY cruel joke." Filled in Princess Luna.

"So... what do you need us to do princesses?" asked Rainbow-Dash landing on the ground for some time.

"We need you to see him... today... he said that he is willing to... negotiate on this..." Replied Princess Celestia.

"I have no idea why he would hate the Crystal empire so much to do all of... this." Said Twilight in a sorry tone for the ponies that live there.

"Yeah... he's even worse than discord and his yummy chcolate milk and cotten candy clouds!" Said Pinkie Pie all of a sudden. The ponies looked at the party pony strangly.

"Uhh..." They all said.

"What? I LOVE his chocolate milk... yummy yummy goodness..." Drewled Pinkie.

"We will go... if by any chance he tries to capture us... i will try to teleport us all out... if i can." Said Twilight bravely. Celestia nodded at this.

"Then i wish you luck on this... be careful my little ponies." Said Celestia. With that one and said they gave a nod and ran off...

**at The empire...**

Sombra was chuckling to himself. He watched as the six ponies ran to the train staition.

"Hmm... i wonder what those ponies are willing to give me for you two..." He said to Shining and Cadence who were locked up and who were in chains in a dungen cell.

"I swear you better stay away from my little sister..." Groweld Shining.

"Or else what? Your going to attack me? Oh i'm so scared right now..." He said sarcasticly. Only to resieve a growel from Shining. He just rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to get away with this Sombra..." Muttered Cadence.

"Honestly Cadence... do you really think i will loose this time? Like Luna would say... 'only in your dreams'... i've all ready won... i will not give up the empire but i will give you two up..." Said Sombra while rolling his eyes. He had planned the whole thing... all that was left was to get rid of hs two prisnors then he had the crystal empire. 'Oh the things that i'm dreaming of how to bring these ponies pain...' Thought Sombra chuckling to himself**.**

**To him it was a victory... but to the others it was only a chance**.


	3. Chapter 3

The six ponies had just arrived at the empire. They could only stand in shock when their eyes has just layer themselves onto the empire. The empire. The once beautiful and gourgous shining crystaly empire... Was now an empire with darkness. Once full of happiness, joy and smiled with crystal ponies... Was now a place for darkness, dispair and fear... It was a nightmare. A big, bad, evil, and horrible nightmare. The six had different emotions and actions towards this. Rarity and Pinkie pie was in pure shock with Applejack, and Twilight along with Rainbow-Dash felt pure rage and anger. But out of all of them only one pony... Just one, stood tall with determination. That pony was Twilight. While she was in fear, anger, and sadness, she stood tall, only showing that she was determinate to a; get her brother and b; to get rid of Sombra for once and for all.

"Okay ponies let's get going..." Twilight said taking small, but deep, breaths.

"Oh no,no,no,no,no,no and no! Twilight can we please go another way! I can't just cannot bear to see what town looks like here!" Fluttershy said hiding behind Applejack while more frightened than any of them.

"Fine, we'll teleport there... But rememeber that he WANTS us to be frightened and helpless... We CANNOT give him anymore of THAT type of power."She reminded. The ponies nodded and huddled next to Twilight. With a flash they ended up in the throne room in the the crystal castle. The inside of the castle was so... Different. Instead of it being nice, welcoming, shiny and bright. It was dark evil like, with dark magic in the air instead of positive magic. Dark crystals were everywhere. Evil laughter snapped the girls out of these thoughts.

"Sombra..." Quietly growled Twilight.

"Well, well,well... isn't it my guests..."Said a dark voice. That voice then came from something that metirialised in front of them. Sombra.

"Sombra... where is my brother and sister-in-law... tell me." Twilight said with a growl.

"Oh trust me... they're safe... for now.." He replied with an evil smirk.

"Alrighty, no need to get in a pickle 'ere y'all... But we came to negotiate here..." Stepped in Apple Jack calming down Twilight.

"something you six obviously don't know how to do..." Teased Sombra.

"Y'all better not talk to me 'bout ngotiatein', 'cauze i o it all the time 'nd i win." Said Apple Jack with confidence.

"But this is how it goes, you will give me only, and ONLY something that All of equestria cherish... something that you are ALL very fond of."He clarified.

"Well... that 'ain really negotiation... it's more of comandin' to me." said Apple Jack with a smirk.

"Stop playing around Sombra..." Twilight muttered with a growl.

"Who me? Oh no my dear i'm not playing around... or am i...?" Said Sombra with an inisont face.

"Uhh... partner... y'all might want ta take over..." Warned Apple Jack with a chuckle.

"Why's that now?" He asked with curiosity. Apple Jack then point at Twilight rolling her eyes.

"Okay... let's play MY way... You will give us my brother and sister-in-law, you will then give over the empire, and go back the the ice WITHOUT any moaning... if you refuse, i will then blow off you meazzily brain off your meazily, tiny, evil and stupid head... you can choose now..." She threatened with her horn sizzling and sparkling like mad along with her expression.

But Sombra just smirked and said; "Try me...". With that done and said Twilight sent a lazer beam at him and she only missed by a hair. This ust kept on going until Sombra realised that she was a tuff one to tire out. Though one thing he was to busy to noitice, was, that Twilight was crafting a sword. By the time she was done was the time Sombra noticed and he was too late. He hit Twilight with only a small sence of visctory. That endded when Twilight lifted her head and body up with a laugh that they knew wasn't hers.

"Oh how stupid do you think i am..." She said with her new voice, something that the girls shivered to. Twilight opened her eyes and looked into Sombras' own. Her eyes were snake like eyes now, with a like purple/pink like colour.

"Huh..." He said. It was the only thing that he was able to get out. 'where have i seen those eyes from...' he thought.

"Oh isn't it so nice to see the enamy cower before you... but really who do you think i am to TRY to even get rid of me... I'm only a small fraction of what i posses... i'm not just the entire sweet, book loveing type... it's been like years since this part of me have been reviled."She said with a voice that made something crawl down all of their spines.

"But... how do you know that type of magic! Not even I know how to do THAT type of magic... it's only top leval for a unicorn to do and any other type of being in this world to do." He said in amazement.

"Like i said... this is only a mere fraction of what i can do... i just don't show it to 'little sweet' Princess Celestia... it will only scare her off... Oh if only... But she's TOO WEAK to even know what i'm capable of..." She said in a voice that again sent chills up the ponies backs.

"What are you..." He said not believeing what he was seeing... or hearing.

"Oh my... phhht... i... am a nightmare to you..."She replied but then he caught her off guard and sent her a bean making her fall to the ground. He smirked at his won of this battle...

"Remember... only what ALL of equestria values and charishes the most."He reminded. Then with a flash they ended up in the canterlot castle throne room where Princess Celestia was pacing none stop and with Princess Luna on her own throne. When they saw that the girls were there, and with Twilight laying on the floor, Rarity broke the barrier and started to explain what happened and they got Twilight to the castle nurse. Twilight was out for two ours before waking up. When she did she woke up with a startle and shot herself up with a gasp. Panting like he had just ran a six mile marathon.

'Oh no, you must rest for now" Said a voice. It came from the castle nurse. Her name was sweet tender. She had a white coat, a mane and tail that was pink but with stripes of red coming down them and her eyes were a lovely baby pink which were very welcoming.

"Wh... What? Where am I?" Twilight asked not remembering much before she was knocked out by Sombra. She was a little confused. How in the hay did she get here? Are her friends alright? Where are they? More importantly why does she have a huge head ache?! She was dragged out of her thoughts when the door went open. Standing there was the princess Celestia her self.

"Twilight! I am so glad your alright. You had me worried there." Said Princess Celestia with a smile.

"Princess... How did i get here!?" She asked.

"You were teleported here... Do you not remember?" She replied.

"Umm... Not much honestly... I can barely remember anything but the thing Sombra said in turn to get my brother and Cadence..." She replied. Feeling her head. She had the worst bead ache right now.

"Hmm... It can't be..." Muttered Celestia.

"Ugh... I cannot remember a thing! What happened with me anyways? How come I have an even worse head ache than the normal ones?" Said Twilight feeling her head once more.

"Must have been quite a punch you got there then Twilight... I'll go get some ice... Maybe that'll help." Said sweet tender. Twilight smiled and with that sweet tender went to get some ice and left the mentor and student. Just then a wizz of Rainbow went past the door. It was none other than Rainbow-Dash.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! Twilight you're alright!" She said quickly giving the unicorn a hug.

"Umm... Sure I am Rainbow... What about you? Are you and the other okay?" She asked with a smile.

"EEEYUP! Surely sugar are sugar cube!" Said a country like voice. Applejack and the other were now at the door with huge smiled now knowing that their friend was alright.

"It's nice to know that you're all alright... But HOW IN THE HAY DID WE GET HERE?! If you don't mind me asking..." She said with a sudden out burst. Her friends jumped a little but they then gave it a smile and replied.

"Well... you gave Sombra what he deserved but you sorta got distracted by something and he got you..." Explained Rainbow-Dash.

"He reminded us of what we needed and teleported us here..."Filled in Fluttershy with a shy voice like always.

"Uhh... What did i do to him...?" asked Twilight confused of what she had just heard.

"You... don't remember?" asked Fluttershy surprised.

"Nothing... at all..." She muttered.

"Well... that's a shame... you gave up one fight back there..." Said an unexpected voice. Out of the blue came Shining Armour and Princess Cadence.

"No way..." Said Twilight

"Before you lot ask it's only a hologram... we can see and hear you... but it's not really us... it is but it's not" Explained The hologram Cadence.

"Uhh... Okay... but really... what happened? Seriously... i have NO idea what you're talking about..." Said Twilight.

"Well... you battled Sombra... you got distracted and then you got teleported here..." Explained Cadence.

"Wait... I DID WHAT!?

"Umm... you did hear right?" asked Rainbow-Dash.

"Oh no... no no no no NO... This can't be right... I MUST HAVE LOST MY MIND! Why in the name of magic did i do that! Even more where did i get the power to even STRIKE him!" He panicked.

"Umm... i don't know but tell me the spell that you made that sword with 'cauze i really really liked it...!" Said Shining only to be poked by Cadence.

"What sword?" asked Twilight confused. Suddenly a purple and dark pink sword appered in front of them. They looked at who 'might' have owned the sword only to find out that it had the name 'Twilight Sparkle' written on it.

"No way..." Said Rainbow-Dash staring at the magical object in front of Twilight. But when somepony tried to get it it only shocked them. Twilight was frozen still. Was this really hears? How did she do this? What type of magic did she use? and where did she get the power from? There was only one way to know. She reatched out for the weapon with her magic. when she grabbed it she didn't feel anything.

"Yes... it's really yours if it was me guessing..."Muttered Shining. He then started to disappear.

"Ok we have to go now... what ever you do don't-" She started to say But one second they were there the next... *poof*... they weren't. Twilight was horrified. and scared. So scared that she ran out the room and ended up going to the gardens. She just fell to the ground feeling like she wanted the world to end for her.

"Hey... Twilight? am i right?" asked a voice. She only nodded in response.

"Umm... yes... and you are?" She asked back after a while

"Umm... Flash... Sentuary... just Flash will be fine though... Hey what's up?"

"Oh... it's just that somehow i made a sword with some kind of magic... high level magic."She replied. Flash only smiled.

"Hey... it's alright... that only proves that you're strong and you are willing to learn..." He comforted.

"I don't know about that..." She said looking down.

"Hey... it's alright now..." He said with a smile on his face which made Twilights' heart flutter for some reason.

"I guess... but i just couldn't help but see the face on Princess Celestia when she saw me hold it... she looked... scared..." she said.

"Hmm... it's about high time you earned a smile... come with me i know a place that'll cheer you up." He said getting up. So Twilight followed him around the castle until he stopped and looked at her. He then nodded and went behind a bush. Curiously Twilight followed. When she got there she found him opening a strange door. They both entered it and she was shocked to see a huge garden. It had a fountain flowers animals a little stream and a few benched out here and there. Twilight was just WOWED by what she just saw.

"This is beautiful... how did you know about it?" She asked Flash.

"Oh... just a little birdy told me... not really i was doing some exploring in the castle and then i found this place...i have no idea who it grew but it is just beautiful... don't you think?" He asked her.

"Uh huh... hehe looks like the animals like you here..." She said with a giggle.

"Yes i guess... hey pick a pet..." He said.

"Oh no no no i don't think i should..." She refused.

"I think one of them will just love to stay with you... honestly i know about you little dragon friend and you seemed to have raised him well..." He insisted.

"Oh you mean spike? Yes i raised him ever since he hatched... he was sooo cute... don't tell him but i've got some baby pictures that i love..." She squealed. In the corner of her eye she saw a little bird fallen from her tree. Being the pony she was she went to help it. The poor thing was hurt.

"awww... poor thing... come here" She said picking up the creature.

"Who've you found Twilight?" asked Flash walking up to her.

"It's alright little one... i won't hurt you..." She said. Eventually the scared bird made her way to Twilight.

"This on is a shy one here... i think it's the first time i've seen her not in her tree... i wonder what caused her to come out..." He asked curiously.

"Hmm... the poor thing can't fly... hey how about i help you... hmm let's see..." She said charging her horn. She summoned some bandages and scissors and a lollipop stick. Taking her time she carefully helped the bird by taking care of its' broken wing. It took a little bit of time until she got there but she did... eventually. The thing was ready to go back.

"I think you did a great job on that wing." He said smiling down at her. For some reason her eyes seemed to Sparkle in the sun and probably in the moonlight too.

"How about i take this one home... this way i can take care of her as well." She suggested. The bird then chirped at that which made them giggle.

"So... what are you gonna name her?" he asked with a smile.

"Hmm i think i'm gonna name you... Lullaby..."She said

"I like that name... Lullaby... it's sweet." He complemented. Twilight smiled. Soon they were on their way out due to some...'problems' they both had to resolve. Twilight was making her way to her bedroom in the castle with her new pet Lullaby. She had just entered her room and set her new pet/friend down when the room went open all of a sudden.

"Twilight... Oh my goodness Twilight. You're alright... you were getting me worried there." Said Celestia in a voice that showed she was panicking. But she then let out a sigh of reliefe.

"Oh umm... sorry princess i got sorta... distracted?" She said with a weary smile. Princess Celestia raised a brow and gave a surprised look. Twilight never got distracted for so long let alone EVER getting distracted. It didn't make sense. She then saw a bird flying above her head... Twilight started to chuckle, " Hey Lullaby... How did you heal so fast you cute bird?"

"Lullaby?" Celestia asked. Okay now THIS was weird. Twilight chuckled as the purple and mysterious bird flew down and sat on top of Twilights' shoulder.

"Sorry Princess... Fla-"She started to say but she then realised she didn't want her mentor to know who she was with... let alone with a stallion, "Umm... i found Lullaby hurt she must have fallen from her tree so i helped her... the poor thing needed a home so i took her in." What she said wasn't a complete lie... the parts were she said she found her fallen from the tree and taking her in was true... she just didn't want her mentor to know who she was with.

"Hmm... yes..." She said with a gentile smile, "Twilight... you don't need to lie... i know you've been SOMEWHERE... where have you been?"She asked.

"Umm... i... i can't say where i've been but i can say i've been with a friend." She replied with a smile not knowing that she was blushing.

"Hmm... what... friend Twilight?" She asked. 'How long is she going to keep think up? For Lullaby's' sake...' Thought Twilight

"Well... i uh... I think i hear somepony calling my name." She said coming up with the typical excuse. She ran past the princess. Celestia was very curious as to what her student was up to. 'What is she up too?' Thought Celestia. The purple bird known as Lullaby to her flew right after Twilight. Twilight was running down the hall until she bumped into something.

"Oh umm sorr- Twilight...?" Said a very familiar voice. Twilight looked up to see Flash in his armor.

"Oh Flash... sorry..."She said Rubbing her head. Flash smiled and helped her up.

"It's alright... but really we have to stop bumping into each-other... or ponies are going to start to think different things than what they see." He said with a blush. Twilight did the same but the two had NO idea that they were being watched by Twilight mentor who was smiling and chuckling.

"Yeah... Oh Lullaby... Lullaby you silly bird come on out it's only Flash..." She called out. The bird then came out from behind her landing on her shoulder. Flash smiled when he saw Lullaby flying.

"Well... i see she's happy... i think she made a great choice" He complemented. Twilight smiled and blushed while Lullaby chirped but like a warning chirp.

"What's wrong buddy?" asked Twilight. The bird pointed behind them both. Standing there... was Cadence... THE Cadence.

"Umm... your highness?" Said Flash not knowing what to do in that award situation.

"Umm... Is that really you Cadence?" asked Twilight wanting to make sure it was really Cadence.

" I think so... Do you think it's me? Or a changeling?" Said Cadence with a smile.

"Hmm... Yes i think it's Cadence... But if it's a changeling again then i will go insane." Said Twilight with a little laugh. Lullaby kept on chirping happily. Cadence smiled at the bird that was happily chirping on Twilights' shoulder.

"Well... i don't know why i came here... but i just hope that everything is alright..." She then said breaking the short silence that went between the ponies.

"Umm... if you two need me i will be going... i don't think it's the best idea to get into a girls conversation..." Flash said smiling at Twilight. She nodded as he went away. Cadence gave Twilight a smirk.

"Ok... i'm gonna need a wedding dress and a veil..." Cadence said. 'What is she talking about? Is there going to be a wedding?' Thought Twilight.

"Umm.. you're talking about what?" Twilight finally asked.

"I KNOW you have a crush on him!" Squealed Cadence.

"Okay... i will pretend that you did NOT just discover my secret and go ahead and ask... HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" asked Twilight with a shout.

"I get called whenever there is a love problem or when there are two ponies in love but they just DON'T admit it." Replied Cadence casually.

" just... are you okay... what about Shining?" Twilight said Changing subjects.

"Were're both just fine... But really you need to talk about your crush to the guy... you MUST do that..." Cadence said knowing Twilight just wanted to change subjects.

"I want to but... i just cant... I'm a princess... he's a guard... my mom would probably ant me to marry a prince..." Twilight muttered.

"But it doesn't matter what your mother says... Princess or not love is very powerful... even if it's in the middle of a VERY important pony and a pony who's not even noticed." Cadence explained with a smile. "It's also a really CUTE thing to see... I just wish your brother would stop thinking about how you act around other boys... Seriously..."

"I know... i will talk to him... not yet though... later maybe..." Said Twilight with a smile. Cadence then started to fade.

"I've gotta go now... bye Twily... Don't for get don't-" She started to say but she then disappeared. Twilight just let out a sigh...

'If i could Cadence... if i could i would..." Twilight muttered... She knew it would be hard to do the most important thing... to choose what was more important... That was one of the prices with what came to being a princess... so... was it her kingdom... or her love?


End file.
